In a vehicle, a tweeter typically mounts to a surface of a dashboard. The tweeter aligns on an axis that is perpendicular to the surface of the dashboard. A soundwave generated by the tweeter travels along the axis. However, in relation to the axis, a seat in a vehicle is at an off-axis position. Therefore, a soundwave traveling along the axis is not directed toward the seat. In order to reach the seat, the soundwave may need to reflect off of one or more surfaces. This may adversely affect a listening experience at the seat. For example, the adverse listening experience may include noticeable resonances, subdued sounding high frequencies, or an instable/shifting center sound image.